Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland (1989) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = June 21, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Lilly Miranda |dull_machete: = Snowboy |profanity = Si}} Overview In 1989, one year after the events of the second film, new character Maria is heading to camp. Suddenly, she is chased into an alleyway by a large truck, driven by serial killer Angela Baker, before being run over. Angela disposes of the body in a trash compactorand poses as Maria in order to board the bus to Camp New Horizons, which was once Camp Rolling Hills where Angela massacred campers the year before. After arriving, news reporter Tawny Richards interviews the many campers who are taking part in "an experiment in sharing," seeing different social classes living together. Tawny asks Angela to get her some cocaine, however Angela gives her Ajax cleaner instead, which kills Tawny when she snorts it. After the campers have settled in, camp counselors Herman and Lily Miranda, and Officer Barney Whitmore, who Angela realizes is the father of a previous victim, split the campers into three groups, who they will be camping with over the next few days. Angela is placed in a group with Herman, Snowboy, Peter, and Jan. Angela goes fishing with Snowboy and Peter, but soon gets annoyed by them setting off firecrackers and returns to camp, only to find Herman and Jan having sex. Angela beats and impales Herman through the mouth with a stick, before bashing Jan's head in. Angela hides the bodies from Snowboy and Peter, who continue to annoy her throughout the day. At night, Angela sets off a firecracker in Peter's nose, killing him, before hitting Snowboy with a log and burning him alive, along with the other bodies. The next morning, Angela travels to Lily's campsite, where Bobby, Cindy, Riff, and Arab are camping. Angela tells Lily that Herman told her she was to switch places with Arab. As Angela escorts Arab to the other camp, she decapitates her with an axe. When Angela returns to camp, an argument breaks out between Cindy and Riff, before Lily sets the campers out on a trust building exercise. Blindfolded, Cindy doesn't realize that Angela, having grown tired of the girl's whiny and bigoted behavior, has attached her to the flag pole. Angela raises Cindy into the air, before letting her drop from a high height, killing her. Angela covers up her death by telling Lily she returned to the main camp. In another game, Angela is tied to obnoxious Young Republican Bobby, but while fishing he attempts to kiss her, annoying Angela who tells him to later meet her at the main cabin. Returning to camp, Angela convinces Lily to go check on Cindy with her, however Angela buries Lily, up to her neck, in a trash hole, before running over her head with a lawnmower. Angela then waits for Bobby to arrive, who she ties to a tree and proceeds to rip his arms off by attaching the rope to a Jeep and driving away. Angela then murders Riff by stabbing him with tent spikes. The following morning Angela travels to the remaining camp, where Barney, Tony, Marcia, Anita, and Greg are camping. Angela tells Barney she is to switch with Marcia. As Barney accompanies Angela and Marcia to the other camp, Angela is forced to fake a leg injury. Barney tends to Angela at the main camp, but Marcia discovers Lily's body and flees, while Barney discovers Angela's identity. After a tense stand-off she shoots him dead. Angela catches up with Marcia in the Jeep and captures her. Angela returns to Tony, Anita, and Greg that night and ties them together, telling them they are playing a trust game. Instead, Angela shows them the body of Barney and forces them to find Marcia in one of the cabins. But Angela had set up a booby trap in one of the cabins and it kills Greg and Anita. Angela decides to let Marcia and Tony live, as they had struck up a romance. But as she leaves, Angela is attacked by Marcia who stabs her numerous times, leaving her for dead in the grass. Marcia and Tony summon the police to camp, and Tony is sad to discover Marcia already has a boyfriend. Meanwhile Angela, barely alive, is being taken to the hospital in an ambulance, where a cop and paramedic plot to kill her after discovering who she is. But Angela wakes and stabs them to death with a syringe. When the ambulance driver asks what is going on, Angela replies "Just taking care of business.” Deaths Counted Deaths *Maria Nicastro - Run over w/ mack truck. *Tawny Richards - Tricked into ingesting cleaning chemicals. *Herman - Beaten lazily with a tree branch. *Jan - Beaten lazily with a tree branch. *Peter Doyle - Face blown up w/ firecracker. *Snowboy - Beaten then burnt to death in a tent. *Arab (It's her name) - Decapitated w/ axe. *Cindy - She's not sick but she's not well. *Lilly Miranda - Head lawnmowed fuck yeah. *Bobby Stark - Arms ripped off w/ rope & jeep. *Riff - Coupla tent spikes driven into body. *Officer Barney Whitemore - Shot 3x *Greg - Torsos hacked into w/ axe. *Anita - Torsos hacked into w/ axe. *Paramedic - Stabbed in chest w/ syringe. *Police Officer - Stabbed in eye w/ syringe. Category:Kill Counts